Raijin
Raijin (Heavy Robot) The Raijin is a quadrupedal Robot characterized by its heavy armor, limited mobility, and two heavy weapon hardpoints. Its special ability, called Bastion, raises the Raijin's two shields (which resemble an Ecu) while elevating its main turret. This provides both protection and a better field-of-view to fire its weapons. Although the Raijin is unable to move while in bastion mode, it can still turn and shoot. Just like actual Écus, if enough damage is dealt to the shields they will eventually break, albeit one at a time. The shields also do not protect the Raijin from Splash Damage or sideway impacts of homing missiles such as Spirals and Hydras. The Raijin is the most durable robot in the game with a maxed out health of 250,000 hp. At base level, it suffers from a rather slow speed of just 28 k/ph. Because of this, it is most common to see the Raijins with weapons like the Trebuchet or Zeus.Neither setups provide enough firepower to be particularly effective, however. Although slow, the Bastion ability can allow the Raijin to temporarily halt Knife Fighters. But, due to its slow speed and large size it is somewhat vulnerable to splash damage. This is mitigated to an extent by its huge health though. As a ranged bot, the Raijin functions decently. However, it should be noted that neither of these roles are particularly useful in the meta. Therefore, some players feel that the Raijin is more useful for the enemy team than for your team. Overall, the Raijin is a decent defense-oriented robot. However, due to its relative lack of speed and firepower, many experienced players favour Rhinos, Griffins, and Galahads in the upper tiers due to how much emphasis the game places on capturing beacons. Trivia * Raijin is Japanese for "thunder god". * The Raijin, along with the Fūjin, was introduced on April 19th, 2016. * Before the release of the Japanese robots, there was another quadrupedal robot planned for release called the Bastion. The Raijin is widely believed to be the replacement/spiritual successor of this robot, as it features similar abilities and designs, as well as having a special ability called Bastion Mode. This canceled robot can still be seen in some trailers. * The Raijin is one of five robots that has a built-in Écu-like shield, the others being the Rhino, Lancelot, Galahad and Gareth. * The Raijin is one of two quadrupedal robots, the other being the Fūjin. * It is possible for a Raijin to lose half a shield and keep the other half intact. * In the 1.6.0 update the Raijin's base and max speed are increased. * The Raijin does not suffer from landing lag, possibly due to being a quadrupedal robot, * Due to its four legs, the Raijin can hang off the side of ledges without falling off. This can be used to gain a better vantage point for sniping. Upgrades Category:Shield Category:Workshop Points Category:2 Hardpoints Category:Heavy Hardpoint Category:Heavy Robot Category:Ability Category:Robot